The Whitlock Siblings
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: First part of this story is going to be about the Southern Vampire Wars and memories from when Jasper, Peter, Bella and Charlotte was human. It's also going to be with a mix of romance but the most is hurt/comfort and drama. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Prologue

The Whitlock Siblings

Jasper and Bella

Hurt/Comfort and Drama

Rated M for Violence, Dark themes, lemons and strong language

**Prologue**

**A/N: **This is just a warning. This first part of the story is going to be filled with dark themes and violence. There's going to be flashbacks. If you don't like please don't read by all means. You have been warned! This story is going to be all in Bella's POV and maybe even Jasper if you guys are lucky.

**BPOV:**

I've been in this damn tent for three long days and I'm terribly thirsty. The burn in my throat is the only thing I can think about other than my mate. I'm one of Maria's strongest fighters next to Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. I could sense that Maria's coming. I hear a heartbeat before I smell the delicious and the most tantalizing blood ever known to man. My mouth is filling with venom and the burn increases ten-fold.

"Hello, Bella. I've brought a treat for you." Maria said, excitement oozing out of her like a goddamn waterfall.

I just stared at her with my black eyes, devoid of all emotion. I wasn't going to speak unless she gave me a question that needs answering, she's been gone for a few days on a mission for more territory. The delectable human is really close to pissing herself plus she's really terrified about what is going to happen to her.

Maria's pissed at me for taking out another of her stronger vampires. Adam did attack me out of no reason at all, so I defended myself. I felt my venom flowing down my chin from how thirst I truly am. I'm staring at this delectable human. I can't take it anymore, I have feed from her. I inched myself closer to the tasty human.

"Ah, ah _mi amigo_." She tsked.

Maria snapped her fingers and two of her strongest bodyguards came forward to hold me back from getting to that human. The human screamed bloody fucking murder and collapsed. I was struggling and snapped my teeth at any hands that would dare to come near my mouth. I really wanted her and there is nothing the bitch can do about it.

"You can eat when I get my answer from you." Maria said.

I hissed at her and struggled but I felt the hands get tighter. I wanted to get free and I narrowed my eyes at Maria with all the strength I have. She seemed unfazed but her emotions say otherwise. She just came to dangle a human under my fucking nose.

"Why did you dismember Adam?"

"I will tell you why. It's because Adam attacked me out of nowhere. I reacted out of self-defense because those newborns should know better than to attack another vampire of their fellow comrades." I said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It was a mock-battle." She said, clearly bored.

I snapped my teeth and grinded them together.

"The Major clearly said that it was time for a break and Adam thought it was the perfect thing to do. You know I'm better than him in battle." I growled at her.

"Fair enough. Boys let her go." She said then walked out of the tent.

They let me go and ran out of the tent. I watched the human wake up and let out another blood curdling scream. Her scream could make anyone's ears bleed; I guess its times to put this human out of her misery. She tried to run but I got to her first. I turned her around to face me.

"No, please don't do this. I have a family to get home to. They are going to be wondering where I am by now." She pleaded with me.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that." I whispered to her.

I sank my teeth into her jugular and sucked out her sweet nectar. She felt resigned as I sucked her blood until she was dry. I dropped her body and walked out of the tent knowing someone will take care of the body. I walked over to the Major's barracks and stood until I was told to come inside.

"Come in," came the response.

I walked in and shut the door behind me. I stood in front of him looking submissive. Just because I'm his mate doesn't mean I don't have to look submissive. Maria made both of us her bitch plus she gave us the names 'God and Goddess of Way." Peter is our Captain and Maria has a soft spot for him. The Major and I have her mark on the nape of our necks.

We defied her when we were only a few days old. We each have our fair share of bite marks from the rowdy newborns we fought. Maria knows we're mates, at first she had a fit every time she saw us together. Now she doesn't bat an eye our way every time she catches us shoving each other's tongue down our throats.

"What did you do this time?" the Major asked.

"Maria got wind of me fighting a newborn that she said is her strongest fighter. I had to be put in that damn tent where she punishes us. I was in there 3 days and I was extremely thirsty. She brought a very tasty human and she quenched my thirst." I explained to him.

"Adam wasn't all that bright when it came to fighting." He said.

"Don't let Maria hear you say that. He only relied on his instincts and not his skill." I reprimanded him, jokingly.

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck. I shuffled my feet; I picked it up from my human life. When Jasper was human he would rub the back of his neck to show that he was embarrassed about something. I could hear Peter coming up to the door.

"Come in, Peter." Jasper said.

"Evening, Major. Majorette." Pete said, cheerfully.

I growled at that.

"We got a problem with the newborns. Char and I tried to settle them down." Pete said, ignoring my growl.

**A/N: **It took me forever to come up with ideas for this prologue. I hope it isn't as bad as I think it is. Just let me know what you think and I will get back to you as soon as I possibly can.

Go to that pretty little green button and review, make sure you favorite and follow this story because it's going to be great once you go with me on this journey. I bet you it's going to take years for me to finish this six-part saga. I'm going to shut up now so that I don't have to take up this whole page.

-Cola Whitlock


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note**

I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy with studying for midterms. I'm trying to make time for writing stories, just work with me. Chapter 2 teaser is going to be on Upcoming Stories. I hope my A/N is funny. I want you guys to vote for chapters 5 through 10 to be put in Jasper's POV. I'm definitely trying to be better than waiting awhile to upload. I think you guys will be lucky during the summer because school won't get into the schedule. I know I'll be busy from noon 'til 9, 6 days a week or until something comes up.

I hate exzema during the winter. I can't wait 'til March 28th because The Secret Life of the American Teenager is on. I've been with the show since the season 1. Can't wait for some time this month because Degrassi season 11 is going to air.

A stupid question: who would go see The Roommate just to see Cam Gigandet? I know I would.

I know you guys are waiting for the action and lemons. It's going to be worth the wait, just you wait and see.

One more thing: I love you guys and I hope you have wonderful time reading my stories. I know you guys are probably bummed out, but I'm gonna make Undying Love a one-shot. Texan Love is a work in progress. For that story, here's a teaser:

'"How could you be a wolf, while you are a vampire?" Jasper asked, stunned.

"I don't know! How the hell am I supposed to know? Maybe it was in my genes or something." I said.

Jasper ran his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. We just found out that I had the La Push Quiluete genes and I can shape shift into a white wolf.'

Yes I know, ahh, you want to read more? Stay tuned for more on Texan Love.

-Cola Whitlock


	3. AN

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating, it's just that I'm suffering from writer's block and I'm trying to work my way around it. I'm also working on the speech tournament for school. I'm also going to be posting a new story but I just have to figure out what the title of it is going to be. I know it's going to be a Bella/Peter story. Thank you for your patience and hopefully you guys like my stories. I'm so damn busy with school and handling my own slight sadness.

-Cola Whitlock


	4. Read it's Very Important

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for abandoning all these stories that I started, it's just that I have personal issues to deal with plus I have less than a month left of school. I get aggravated for no reason and I try to not let it affect me so much. My best friend's mom is in the hospital for stage four breast cancer, we don't know how long she's gonna be in there for. This year is shitty to say the least and I thought it was gonna be a good year. But I was proven wrong when I found out my parents are splitting up and then not even a month later, I found out my best friend's mom has stage four breast cancer. For now I'm having all my stories on hold until this whole thing settles and then I can focus on writing my stories, just right now it's not looking any good and again I apologize about not updating as soon as possible. I hope next year will be different. I don't want to see my best friend without a mom because of breast cancer. This best friend is also my ex-boyfriend but we still remain close. He can read me like a book, it's not even funny. I just feel really bad that everything is going on in my life that I don't find time to write my stories. I hate having gut feelings that something bad is going to happen. I'm sorry for springing this onto my readers and hopefully this is answer enough of my not writing any new chapters, but I will be reading a lot of stories but it's just so hard to write chapters when I have personal issues. I'm sorry but I hope by next year I can get back in and start creating new chapters for every story that I have on here excluding the one-shots that I wrote.

-Cola Whitlock


End file.
